Nibelsnarf
Le Nibelsnarf est un léviathan qui vit dans le désert. Il fait sa première apparition dans Monster Hunter Portable 3rd. Il est capable de s'enfouir dans le sable et de se faire passer pour une dune afin de surprendre ses proies. Il peut être mis en relation avec le Gobul qui partage avec lui quelques ressemblances. Il peut nager dans le sable comme les Piscine Wyverns. Il a été aperçu chassant des Rhenoplos, utilisant sa puissante mâchoire pour broyer leurs carapaces. Il a une faiblesse située à l'interieur de sa bouche (la luette) que les chasseurs cherchent à atteindre. Attacks demonstrated include sand spewing, charging and a leaping bite. It has the ability to use a "Wind Tunnel" attack by means of a specialised organ that expels sand and debris swallowed along with its prey. The Nibelsnarf can move while using this attack, in a manner similar to high-rank Gravios. The "Wind Tunnel" causes Waterblight. It can also expel a large sand cloud from the gills on the back of its head. If Nibelsnarf is staggered while it is submerged, it will be trapped similar to the effect of a sonic bomb on Diablos. During this state, you can pull it out of the ground, causing him to flip over like Gobul when it is fished out. After this, Nibelsnarf will use a spinning attack on the hunter and break out of the ground. While enraged, the Nibelsnarf will huff sand from its nose. Nibelsnarf will devour bombs placed along its movement trail. Once it swallows the said bomb, it will be stunned by the bomb when it explodes inside the monster. While staggered, it can be fished out to give more time to attack. Failure to pull it out from the ground after a certain peroid of time will allow it to spin, striking nearby hunters and doing considerable damage in the process. To regain stamina, it kills a Rhenoplos and eats it. When it limps to run away from the hunter, it limps awkwardly but does not come up to surface of the sand. It will go to sleep by lying on its side and will recover its health like all monsters. In-Game Description }} Notes *Les pattes avants, les branchies et la luette peuvent être cassé. *Le Nibelsnarf est l'un des seuls grands monstres dont la queue ne peut être coupée. *Casser ses pattes avant peut faire tomber le Nibelsnarf, le chasseur peut alors saisir l'ouverture pour l'attaquer. *Les Fosses piégées ne fonctionne pas sur le Nibelsnarf. *Le Nibelsnarf peut manger un Rhenoplos pour récupérer de la Stamina. *Ses Branchies, ou ce qui ressemble a des branchies se prolonge vers l'exterieur lorsque sa stamina est faible. *Lorsque que le Nibelsnarf est épuisé, il n'est plus capable d'effectuer son attaque "Wind Tunnel". *Commencer le Nibelsnarf avec une bombe sonique et une bonne stratégie car son Wind Tunnel le laissera étourdi avec son plus gros point faible, sa luette, exposé. *Le Nibelsnarf est faible face à la glace,suivi de la foudrepuis de l'eau. *Lorsque le Nibelsnarf est sous le sable et qu'il fait des geysers de sable, le chasseur peut lancer une bombe sonique après le second geyser et, au lieu de réapparaître sous le chasseur, il sortira du sable là où à été lancer la bombe. Cette technique est souvent utilisé comme diversion car elle permet au chasseur d'avoir une ouverture pour attaquer le Nibelsnarf. *Si il est frappé avec un coup assez puissant lorsque il est sous une couche de sable, certainement en train de se reposer. Lorsque vous l'apercevrez de nouveau, il pourra être en état de choc, similaire a celui quand on commence avec une bombe sonique. *If it swallows a certain number of Large Barrel Bombs, it will huff black smoke from the mouth for the rest of the battle, even when it dies. *Press circle when Nibelsnarf is in shock mode and press buttons to fish it out. This gives hunters an opportunity to attack its belly, which is also one of its weak spots. *Nibelsnarf has an action icon specifically made for "fishing" it out of the sand. *In a downloadable Quest players fight a giant Nibelsnarf with buffed up stats. *Le Nibelsnarf peut être reconnu lorsqu'il nage dans le sable par les geysers qu'il envoie. *Le Nibelsnarf peut se camoufler comme l'une des dunes de la zone 9 (plaines de sable). La seule différence est qu'il souffle de la fumée blanche quand il est camoufler ainsi les joueurs reconnaissent lequel est le Nibelsnarf. Dégâts Normal: Mode rage: Images hapu2.jpg hapu3.png Hapu1.jpg hapurubokka scan 1.jpg|Famitsu Magazine Nibelsnarf Scan hapurubokka scan 2.jpg|Famitsu Magazine Nibelsnarf Scan hapurubokka 3.png hapurubokka 1.JPG hapurubokka 2.JPG hapurubokka 3.JPG sol-asaruto.jpg|Nibelsnarf GL. =Sondages=